


Mean Ol Moon

by 29PheonixLement



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: An old time noar style type of a singer waiting for her soulmate (Random One-Shot)





	Mean Ol Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mean Old Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/356217) by Amanda Seyfried. 



She had had it but if it wasn't for the fact that she was waiting around for a man she was thinking would probably never show up and Clint hadn't become like a brother to her on top of the job meant having a place to stay she would have up and left by now.

"Come on don't be like that doll." Stark cooed drunk as high haven again his unfocused eyes wavering as unsteadily as his balance "One more little number then you can do what you please." He rephrased.

"The place is dead Mr. Stark," Clint argued "You wonna keep your job bar boy?" Tony slurred angrily as his goon cracked his knuckles ominously behind him. "Cause if not Ody can gives you a nice sendoff...but I gotta warn you, you might lose the rest of your hearing…"

Clint dropped his eyes shook his head whipping down the bar in silence. "Thatswhat I thought…sides she can do a number for me and Ody anyways…won't you doll."

"Excuse me but are you still open?" all four of them turned toward the door at the question.

Natasha bit back a gasp seeing the well-built man standing in the doorway his tan overcoat weighted down from the rain she heard against the widows earlier her eyes following it as it dripped from his disheveled hair down his neck to the damp color of his shirt. 'About time you showed up buddy boy' she scolded in her head as she looked over her soulmate having finally found him at last.

"It's just it's rainin' like hades out there but if not…" he rambled his eyes never leaving Natasha's as they same thoughts played clearly across his face as he staggered forward even when she hadn't really said anything to him yet.

"Course were open come on in…" Stark cut him off and motioned for the stranger to come closer "erm Ody get a stool for Mr…." Tony trailed off looking expectantly at the newcomer.

"Banner…Bruce Banner." He answered stripping out of his still dripping coat laying it carefully over a chair by the heater to dry out.

"Tony Stark…establishment owner…this is my erm…associate Ody." Banner nodded politely confused while he sized Ody up "his full names a mouthful so we call him Ody for short." Tony clarified "Some forian tongue twister that I can't even say sober…Than Oden something or other" he repeated his voice gargled as he knocked back another shot then jerked his finger at Natasha and Clint. "The one tendin bar is Clint Barton…and…she's the entertainment."

Natasha clenched her jaw fighting to keep her cool shaking her head at Clint not wanting to be the reason for him losing any more of his hearing than his battlefield days had already taken from him. And by the death glare Banner was sending Starks way Barton wasn't the only one fighting to keep from decking the snarky little rich boy.

"Whisky?" Tony guessed looking the new man up and down too drunk to realize he was being taken apart lime by lime in his companion's head "It's on the house." He added when Banner opened his mouth then quickly changed his mind glancing at Natasha "Scotch on the rocks" but his voice was still harsh as he concentrated his eyes darting to Ody as he uncurled each individual finger. "I never did catch your name Miss…" he asked when Natasha moved farther into the dime lights finally able to see her properly.

"Romanoff…Natasha Romanoff." Natasha replied taking his out stretched hand as Clint set his drink in front of him "Pleasure." He bent his head in a half bow but still his dark chocolate eyes never left hers.

"Okay Tal, now that we got ourselves a house guest why don't you go do that little number we were talking about earlier?" Stark prompted while Ody simply seemed board out of his mind now lounging lazily on the couch behind him.

"I wouldn't want to…" Banner started but Natasha smiled and shook her head "No problem." She smiled nodding for Clint to follow her to the piano. "Mean ol' Moon." She told him his eyes flickered to Banner and back smirking "Talk about love at first sight." He teased turning toward the keys. "About dammed time..."


End file.
